SUM
by Radji
Summary: I heard of the wrongs committed by my children. I came back from my exile to establish peace between all creations. Like I did before, so many years ago. And I need your help, sekiryuutei. I am… that I am. Ego sum qui sum. I… Reign… upon light. Ego…Lux… Regno. I am…Sum. Feat: IsseixSmallHarem Badass and less-perverted Issei, Ocs, Characters from other series, M rated. On Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Sum**

**I heard of the wrongs committed by my children. I came back from my exile to establish peace between all creations. Like I did before, so many years ago. And I need your help, sekiryuutei.**

**I am… that I am. Ego sum qui sum. **

**I… Reign… upon light.**

**Ego…Lux… Regno. **

**I am…Sum.**

"Hurry up, Ise!" Giggled a tomboyish light brown haired girl.

"I'm coming Irina!" Answered a spiky haired boy.

Six years old Issei and Irina were friends since they were toddlers; they were rarely seen without the other. Today, the two children were running to the park, under the sun of summer. Irina took the lead in a sprint.

"The last one to arrive is a frog!" She laughed.

"Hey! Unfair!" Cried Issei.

While they were playing and laughing, a lone figure watched them in a comfortable silence. The figure was a girl who appeared to be no older than ten. She was wearing pure white clothing that looked a lot like robes and was bare-footed. Her shoulder length white hair was log and flowed freely around her face with a little curly strand on the top of her head. Her eyes, thought, were specials. From a certain distance they appeared a whitish blue. But if you looked close, they were slightly glowing and constantly changing between blue, lilac, and silver. Their iris looked like pure white flames inhabited them. Her skin was lightly tanned, as if she was from the western parts of Middle East.

She observed the two children quietly, and then, she walked to them.

Irina was running when she suddenly stopped, noticing that Issei looked bothered by something.

"Ise, what's wrong? Something's bothering you?" She asked her friend.

The spiky haired boy shook his head. "No, it's just that… well… Mom is pregnant."

"Really? It's cool, you're gonna be a big bro!" Irina cheered, before stopping when she noticed the downcast look on her friend's face. "What? You're not happy?"

"wha-Yes I'm happy! But it's just that… I'm worried, I guess. I don't know if I will be a good brother. I mean, I don't even know how I'm supposed to be a brother, I never had one. I don't know if I'll responsible enough." He sighed "I guess I'm worrying too much."

Irina smiled fondly. "Don't worry Issei, I'm sure you'll be an amazing brother. And your future sibling is very lucky to have you as a big bro."

Issei smiled brightly at his friend's words. "Thanks…" He suddenly noticed a white haired girl approaching. Irina noticed her too.

"Hello." Said the girl in a soft and warm voice.

"Hi. Who are you?" Asked Irina

The girl smiled "I am… That I am."

Irina tilted her head, confused, while Issei sweatdropped.

The girl giggled softly. "I am Sum."

"Oooh!" Said Irina, as if she found out the mysteries of the universe "Your name means 'to be' in Latin! That's why you said you were that you were!"

Issei was even more confused now. "I don't understand… And how do you know Latin, Irina?" He asked.

"Daddy read the bible in Latin a lot. He teach me sometimes."

Sum giggled. "Your daddy must be a very fervent believer."

"Yes he is." Irina said somewhat proudly. "Do you want to play with us, Sum-chan? I'm Irina, that's Issei."

"Yes, Sum-chan, let's play tag!" Suggested Issei.

"Okay!" Sum touched Issei's shoulder. "Tag!" And then, she and Irina ran off giggling.

"Hey! Not fair at all!" Protested Issei while chasing them.

Two hours later, Irina and Issei were about to depart to home, when Issei noticed Sum about to leave.

"Sum-chan, wait!"

Sum stopped and turned to face him. "Yes?" She asked.

"Would you come back next weekend? I'm sure Irina won't mind. Right Irina?" He said to his friend.

"Of course!" Said Irina, grinning. "Sum-chan is fun! I won't mind if she come back!"

Sum looked very surprised at first. But soon, a radiant smile plastered itself on her face.

"I'd love to."

Since that day, Sum came back each weekend to play with Issei and Irina.

**Six month later.**

Irina and Issei were returning home after playing tag with Sum all the after noon.

"Today was fun!" laughed Irina, While Issei merely nodded.

As the two children walked down the street, Issei couldn't help but feel nervous for some reason.

"Irina, don't you think it's strange that there's nobody in the streets?"

"Ne? What do you mean, Issei?" Asked Irina, confused.

"… Nothing, never mind." Said Issei.

Unknowing from the two, a lone figure with an ominous aura was watching them. The figure smirked and then leaped off the building he was standing on.

When he heard the noise wings flapping, Issei stopped dead on his tracks and instinctively put himself between Irina and the figure that appeared seemingly out of nowhere. It was a tall man with a greyish skin, and yellow eyes. He had raven black hair and equally black clothes. But more importantly, four jet-black wings erupted from his back.

"An angel?" Asked Irina in childish curiosity.

"Not quite, little girl." Laughed the man darkly. "I am an angel that fell from heaven. A fallen angel."

Irina's eyes widened in fear and the little girl began to shake. Issei, while affected as well by the fallen angel's aura, bravely stood his ground and put himself in front of Irina.

"What do you want with Irina?!"

"My, what a brave little boy." Mocked the fallen angel. "You, see, that little girl's father possess something called a holy sword. And I want it."

The two children widened their eyes. Irina because of the fact that the fallen angel was after her father's sword, Issei… Because he didn't even know that Irina was a girl.

'It doesn't matter!' He thought 'Irina is my best friend, boy or girl.' Issei defiantly glared at the fallen angel, who was continuing his little speech.

"…But you see, I know that the only way for me to get that sword without a fight is to force him to hand down the sword by using an hostage. You." He said, pointing at Irina. "But, the problem here is that I only need one hostage. So, I'm afraid that I will have to dispose of you. Definitively."

Issei only had the time to push Irina and dive, only to see a glowing projectile missing his head only by a few millimeters.

"Oh my, what a lucky boy!" laughed the fallen. "Well, since I am on a tight schedule, I don't have all the time I wish to have. I give you two more to run for your life, boy."

"No! Stop it! Stop it!" Cried Irina "Help! Somebody help!"

"Kehkehkehkeh ! It's no use! I erected a barrier around the area! Anybody passing by will only see an empty street!" The fallen angel laughed evilly, launching a light spear at Issei.

Issei was in pain. He couldn't hear Irina's cries, because he was more focused on the sharp burning sensation in his right tight, where a light spear had pierced him. He couldn't either run, refusing to abandon his friend. But more importantly, he couldn't afford to die. He wanted to see Irina and Sum again, to see his parents, and his baby sister who wasn't even born yet.

'N-no ! I c-can't die! I have to save Irina! I don't want to die!'

'**Do you want the power to survive?' **A booming voice resonated in Issei's mind.

For Issei, it felt as if time suddenly stopped. He could faintly felt himself falling on his knees, but it seemed so slow.

'W-who are you' thought Issei in panic. **'There's no time for questions. I can give you the power to survive and flee with your life. But it will cost you your left arm.'**

'No! I can't run away! I have to save Irina, she's my best friend! I don't care if she's a girl, I have to save her!'

'**Your left arm will not be enough to beat that fallen angel, he has four wings, meaning that he's way stronger that any ordinary fallen. You'll die if you try to fight back.' **

'It doesn't matters! I have to try, I would give you anything to beat him, even my heart!'

'…**Are you sure? This isn't a small sacrifice. And there's a chance that it will not be enough.'**

'I don't care! I have to save Irina, I refuse to abandon her! '

'…**Impressive. So young, but determined to sacrifice so much for those dears to his heart. Yeah, it just might be interesting.' **mused the voice in Issei's mind. **'Very well young one, says those words, then…'**

while the conversation between Issei and the voice had seemed to last several minutes for the young boy, it actually had been only one second in the real world. As the fallen angel prepared another light spear, Issei suddenly stood back, his head hunching forward, his hair overshadowing his eyes.

"Oh? You stood back?" Asked the fallen "You're not half-bad for a human brat. And what's with the mumbling?"

Issei rose his head and fixed his foe dead on the eyes, before chanting:

" I, Issei Hyoudou, host of the Welsh dragon, pledge my mortal heart to the Red Dragon Emperor. I who will walk the path of righteousness and protect those close to me and crush those who oppose me. Awaken Boosted Gear! Shine forth Over-Boost!"

"**Welsh Dragon Over-Booster!" **Echoed the gauntlet that suddenly appeared on Issei's left arm, which extended itself all over his body. A menacing dragon-like armor soon covered him, with blood-red plates, yellows fang-like protuberances, claws and a tail. On his head, a helmet appeared as well, covering his eyes with jade-like visors.

The fallen angel immediately backed up a bit. He lived trough the great war to tell the tale. He **knew** what it was, for he had witnessed the rampage of the creature sealed inside of it.

One of the thirteen Longinus. The Boosted Gear.

"**You only have two seconds kid. Give your best shot."**

"On it!"

Unfortunately for him, the fallen wasn't fast enough to dodge the incoming over-charged attack.

" **Dragon ****shooOOOOOOT !"**

A red cylinder of energy shot out of a magic circle, engulfing the fallen, and pulverized an (thankfully) unoccupied house. Issei put everything he had in the shot. Panting, he let himself fall to his knees once more, his armor disappearing. He was on verge of unconsciousness.

"Issei!" Irina immediately ran to her friend, tears leaking out of her eyes. She then tried to get Issei up, but failed and ended up slinging his arm around her shoulders.

"Mou, Issei is heavy." She groaned.

"'Uff' Irina 'Uff uff' Is… Is he gone?" Asked Issei between pants. "I think so, I mean, you blasted him to heaven." She giggled a bit, still a little gobsmacked about what had just occurred.

**CRAASH!**

The two kids' eyes widened in fear as the previously thought defeated fallen angel emerged from the rubbles of the demolished house.

"You… You SCUM! I will gut you like a pig for you have done!" The fallen was battered, bleeding from the side, and his wings were losing feathers. He looked beyond furious, and had light halberds in both hands.

Issei was terrified. So was Irina. They were out of options, totally defenseless and at the mercy of the former angel. Both closed their eyes, awaiting their incoming demise…

"Stop."

A soft, warm voice stopped the fallen in his actions. Right next to him, was a white-haired girl, in a simple white dress, with one of her hands touching his arm.

"What you…!"

"Shh…" The girl soothed, "Why so much anger?" Her skin began to glow. "Why such bitterness?" Soon, _white flames_ of all things began to appear all around her. They lick him, without hurting him. Instead, a sensation, like the ones he felt before his fall from heaven, began to wash over him.

"The lost lamb shall find his way back to the right path. Rest in piece, dear child." She almost sang, like a lullaby. He began to glow too, the ethereal flames slowly consuming him.

"…Lord?" he stuttered, almost like a child who just reunited with a lost parent… before disappearing. Just like that, without a trace.

Irina and Issei were astonished. They didn't understand what had just occurred. But it was so God-Damned-COOL! Well, Irina thought it was, Issei was more focused on not fainting on the spot.

Sum finally turned to face her friends, looking a little sheepish. "Hi?"

Issei chose that exact moment to finally faint.

* * *

**In Issei's Mind.**

'Where the heck I am?' An utterly confused Issei thought, surrounded by darkness.

'**Technically, that would be your mindscape. But more accurately, this is your left arm, with your consciousness projected into it.'** Answered the voice from before.

'Er… Not that I'm happy that you helped me saving my friend, 'cause I really am, but who are you?'

The voice chuckled. **'A bit of a airhead are you? Already forgot what you chanted? I am one of the heavenly Dragons, The Red Dragon Emperor, the welsh Dragon. But people know me also under the name… Ddraig.'**

'Oh. Okay, Uh… Could you… Show yourself? It's a bit weird, talking to the void.' Asked Issei meekly.

'**Hmmm, Sure, why not?' **The darkness became dark red, and flames began to erupt everywhere. Soon enough, an enormous red western dragon emerged in all of his glory, his wings spread out.

'W-wow' Said Issei in awe.

'**Wow indeed' **Chuckled Ddraig. **'Then again, I'm a dragon. I used to be one of the strongest beings in existence, before being blown to piece and sealed off, of course.' **He laughed awkwardly. Issei sweatdropped.

'**Anyway!' **Said Ddraig in a more serious tone **'I don't know how to sugar-coat things so I'll be frank from the start, kid.' **Seeing as he had Issei's full attention, he continued: **'You're not human anymore.'**

'Huh' Was Issei's answer before he finally registered what the dragon just said. 'Wait, WHAT!?'

Ddraig sighed. **'Okay, let's start anew. You remember when you gave me your heart instead of your arm? **(Issei nodded) **Well, when I asked you your arm, the advantage would have been that you would have been remained mostly human. But frankly, that wouldn't have give you enough power to defeat the fallen angel…come to think about it, it wasn't still enough, but that's beside the point. Ha-hum.' **The dragon coughed**. 'But by giving me your heart, you acquired a dragon heart, thus initiating a processes which is still occurring as we speak. Your blood is changing. Your brain is passing trough inhuman modifications. Your body is adapting, becoming stronger, faster, and more resilient. Your stamina will increase tremendously. Your skin will become so tough that most conventional attacks will be useless against you. You'll have the eyes of a hawk, the ears of a cat, the nose of the fiercest predator. New organs will appears, allowing you to survive days without eating or drinking, you'll be able to breath fire like any dragon.'**

Issei's eyes widened. 'That… That means…'

'…**That You, Issei Hyoudou, is transforming into a dragon.'**

'WHAT!? I'm going to grow wings and a tail and become enormous!?'

'**No.'** Issei sighed. **'You'll have to wait a few years for that.' **Issei's panic came back full power. 'SO I'M REALLY GONNA TRANSFORM INTO A DRAGON!'

Ddraig sighed. **'Yes and no. You'll have the ability to look human, seeing as it is the form you were born with. But with time, you'll be able to take your draconic form. And seeing as you have sealed inside you, my bet that it will be awesome.'**

'Okay.. Is that all? Your self-appreciation aside…' Ddraig once more gained a more serious tone.

'**Dragons are powerful creatures, Issei. They are feared and respected. They attract powerful beings to them, friends and foe alike. You'll have to be ready for them in the future. If you want to survive, of course.'**

'What do you mean 'if I want to'? Of course I don't want to die!'

'**Whatever chibi. Well see you in a week, it will give the necessary time to adjust to your spiritual awakening. Wake up now, your girlfriend is waking up.'**

'DAMNIT DDRAIG !' Cursed Issei, mumbling about stupid re dragons.

* * *

***In the dimensional gap ***

A sneeze could be heard in the endless void of the dimensional gap.

"I, feel like somebody felt the same frustration as me." Mused a girl dressed in a gothic Lolita outfit.

* * *

*** back with Issei ***

When Issei woke up he had the worst headache he ever felt. When his vision stopped blurring, he discovered a concerned Irina and a very calm Sum looking at him. Irina, realizing that her friend was awake, glomped him, under the amused eyes of their white haired friend.

'OhmygodIsseiIwassoworriedthankyoumylordyoureokay!" Irina sobbed/mumbled in Issei's shirt. Said Boy was having a hard time calming her down and assuring her that everything was alright.

"You've been asleep for nearly twelve hours Issei-kun. We were both worried." Explained Sum in a soft voice.

Issei was finally released from Irina who had calmed down. "Sum-chan? What happened, where is the fallen angel?"

"I vanquished him, Issei."

Issei and Irina looked at their friend with interrogation in their eyes. The white haired girl sighed.

"I have powers, powers too great and powerful to display them in broad daylight. I am still too weak to face the ones who would seek me to destroy me, and I can only count on my ability to be discrete." She explained "That's why I count on you two to keep it for you. Anyway, Mind telling us why you were babbling about dragons in your sleep?"

Issei then told the girls about his encounter with Ddraig, the details about his transformation into a dragon. By the end of it Irina was crying on his shoulder, mumbling things about ' meanie dragon that stole Ise-kun's heart.' Sum just laughed softly at the scene.

* * *

**Four months later**

Irina and her family were moving to England.

Sum was going away too for some times, but you will be back by the time Issei entered high school.

Life wasn't fun right now, for the three kids. Right now, they were in the little hut they built. Irina was crying hot tears.

"I-I don't want to go… I don't even know if I will see you two again…" She sobbed. Issei was holding her awkwardly. Sum, for once, didn't have her usual calm smile, having instead a face denude of any emotion.

"It's okay Irina, we will see each other again, I promise you." He promised.

"Even if you aren't there, you will be with us, as I will be with you, in your heats." Said Sum. "How about we make a promise?"

Sum lifted one finger, which ignited in white luminous smoky flames. The tendrils of light flew at the two children and stopped in front of them. Soon two stars of David made of silver landed on their laps. Looking closely, you could see the symbols of a crescent moon and a Christian cross.

"Those are my departing gifts for you. That way we will always remember each other."

The kids gathered together in a grouped hug before Irina and Issei finally got home. Sum stayed behind, watching them fading in the horizon. She smiled.

"I'll be with you… My friends." Her entire being glowed…And then disappeared.

* * *

When he finally got home, Issei's parents left him alone at house with his one-month-old sister Chise to buy milk formula. Issei watched his little sister quietly snoring in her cradle. She had a tuff of dark hair, cute little pink cheeks, and while they were closed, he knew that her eyes were a warm chocolate brown. The baby girl shifted in her sleep, and was soon awake, crying weakly.

Issei picked his sister up. "Hey Chise-chan, it's you big brother Issei."

Little Chise stopped crying and looked at her brother with her big round eyes. She giggled, and snuggled in her brother's arms.

'Irina-chan…Sum-chan…' Thought Issei while cradling his sister 'Wait for me! I'll be the strongest one out there!' He vowed.

* * *

**Unknown location.**

Two red eyes opened in the darkness. The young man hidden in the dark had felt a familiar energy.

"We will soon see each other… Dear sister."

**AAAAND over! See you next time, don't forget to leave comments!**


	2. Chapter 2

**SUM**

**Chapter 2 bitches! I'll begin with a short disclaimer: The day I own HDxD, blue carnivorous flying pigs will attack the white house and kidnap the president to turn him into a rooster.**

"Onii-chan! Wakey wakey!"

Issei Hyoudou, possessor of the Boosted Gear and young dragon, groaned in his pillow. He had such a wonderful dream! Cute, busty girls, riding Yamaha and Harley Davidson motorcycles and setting pink ponies on fire… Until he was waked up by the voice of Chise Hyoudou, his eleven years old sister.

"Five more minutes, Chi-chan…" He grumbled, only for the dark haired girl to giggles. "Onii-chan, stop being a sloth, it's already past ten!" The youngest Hyoudou child was rather petite for an eleven years old, being at least three inch smaller than other girls her age, and was the perfect cute little imouto-chan (In Issei's eyes.) She had shiny dark hair, which was just as messy as a bird nest (In a cute way.) warm round chocolate brown eyes, and a cute little round face. She was flat as a board, but had well developed hips, butt and legs, (For a eleven years old.). She was currently wearing her new school uniform.

Issei himself had changed a bit over the years. His transformation into a dragon was now complete. His human appearance wasn't that exceptional, but he was chiseled like a swimmer. Also, depending of the angle of the light reverberating into it, his eyes could turn from brown to reddish amber.

"Fine, fine, fine…" Mumbled Issei, admitting defeat. "Coming…"

The house in which the Hyoudou family lived was fairly ordinary, but to the children, it was home. Welcoming, warm, full of memories. As Issei climbed down the stairs, he looked at some pictures on the wall. There were some with him and his parents at an amusement park, one of him holding little Chise who was one year old. And finally there was one of him, Irina and Sum all grinning widely at the camera.

It has been already ten years since him and the girls had last seen each other and he had no idea when he will see them again, he missed them dearly. The Star of David that Sum had given to him that day was securely hanging around his neck on a silver necklace. Over the years he had taken a liking to Judeo-Christian and Islamic cultures, and myths and legends in general. Given his new statue as a young dragon, it was necessary for him to be prepared for more supernatural encounters. So far he has met several youkai, and fallen angel child and even a fellow dragon. Said dragon was the same age as him and is she was currently attending Kuoh academy.

Issei finally reached the kitchen, where his breakfast (rice with an egg and some fish) already waiting him. His imouto-chan was such a good cook! After a quiet meal and light discussion with their parents, the two siblings were finally ready to go.

* * *

Kuoh academy, where the siblings were going this year, used to be all-girls, but opened its doors to boys a few years ago. It was an elitist establishment with a high success ratio. Many students from Kuoh had brilliant careers. Actually, Issei transferred to Kuoh last year, but that was more like a try. Nonetheless, he managed to gain himself a reputation: the predator of Kuoh academy.

His jealous male classmates originally gave that nickname to him, but it fitted him so well that even the female populace, which was divided between loving/hating him, began using it.

The poor souls would never know, in the name of all that is holly, just how Issei Hyoudou would manage to steal the panties of the meanest girls just by walking past them and how he managed to hung bullies by their underwear at the great entrance of the academy. They didn't know how it happened, it just did, and it was fucking terrifying. Or fucking awesome if you were a certain young dragon.

Issei didn't have many friends, despite his reasonable popularity. So far, the only persons he would consider his friends at schools were his dragon friend Sylphid, the perverted duo (Matsuda and Motohama) and Aika Kiryuu. The source of the friendship with the later three came from Issei's ability to fully assume his carnal desires and suppress them to an extend. Let's not forget his friendship-with-advantage with Aika.

The funny thing ( depending on the angle you looked at it) about that particular relationship came from the fact that Aika was EXTREMELY sensible to his 'imposing aura'. Her words, not his. But who was he to refuse? Both he and Aika were consenting and willing to not push the relationship further. No big deal.

There was also some students at Kuoh that had gained his interest. The four more noticeable ones being Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Sona Shitori and Koneko Toujou. The later one because she smelled just like a Nekomata, but mixed with something else and he was eighty percent sure that she was one. He even once poured some catnip on her head without her knowing… The result was a bit terrifying (ever seen a loli-nekomata in a catnip-induced ahego frenzy? Yup, that's scary alright…) and he didn't want to try it again.

Rias, Akeno and Sona were the three top beauties of Kuoh. Everybody knew them. And for Issei, they were a source of great interest and curiosity. The scent they emitted was intoxicating, but he couldn't tell what they were, but he had noticed the similarity with the other scent he picked on Koneko. He supposed wards or other protection were used to hide their nature.

Back to present times,

Issei was a bit lost in the alleys. Having guided his sister to her own class earlier on (Chise was a bit shy and tended to freak out if her Onii-chan wasn't with her at first) , he got lost rather stupidly when the faint smell of Kurukuru distracted him (dragon's pheromones periods… got to hate them.) and arrived a little late to his own class. When he entered the class, the history teacher, Ashiya Shirou, had just finished the name call. And every students was already sited.

"Hello. Sorry I am late." Apologized Issei, rubbing his neck " I escorted my Imouto to her class and I got lost. It's her first day and I wanted to make sure that she didn't freak out."

"No harm done…" Said the white-haired man… although you could see the slight twitching of his right eye. "You may sit beside Gremory-san."

And indeed, the last sit available was the one just beside the mysterious redhead. And judging from the few angry whispers in the class, it made some jealous.

Joy.

No that he didn't enjoy the presence of a beautiful girl…quite the contrary. He just didn't want to waste the slightest energy acknowledging stupid high school boys high on hormones…

'**Hmmm…Now that sounded a bit hypocrite, coming from the one who hide box of condoms and porn magazines under his bed. Which remind me, did you have ever thought about the possibility of your 'precious baby sister' having the misfortune of discovering it? Hmm?'**

THAT had the effect to make Issei go pale. It was one of his worst nightmares. BUT he couldn't bring himself to get rid of his precious magazines. He already had to restrain himself at school, he could at least allow himself some entertainment in the privacy of his room. Beside, some hentais he had were super-rare editions with dedicaces, getting rid of them would be criminal.

* * *

While Issei was having his intern struggle, one red headed devil was discreetly scrutinizing him. Rias Gremory was a devil and thus, a greedy being by nature. Devils had a knack for detecting beings with big potential, eons of doing so has the tendency to scribe itself in the genetic pool. And Issei Hyoudou happened to be one those beings that possessed potential… If her senses didn't betray her.

Issei Hyoudou looked and acted like a rather normal teenage boy, although a bit perverted, but if you concentrated enough, you could see the way he looked at his surrounding, as if he expected to be ambushed. He was a trained fighter, the way he walked and hold himself screamed confidence. And not a cocky confidence, but the confidence of a combat veteran.

His friends were a bit… specials. Three well know perverts and a overly bubbly and childish blue haired girl. Koneko suspected the later to be a supernatural being, although the bluenette hide her energy very well. Plus, there was the question of his religion. For most unobservant students at Kuoh, Issei's Star of David was a dead give away. But when you were as observant as her, you could see the Christian cross and Muslim crescent moon in it. Hm, how peculiar.

Rias was curious. and interested. And she was determined to elucidate the mystery that was Issei Hyoudou.

* * *

It was lunchtime and Issei found himself sitting under a tree just next to his sister. Both were happily munching their bento.

"So, how was first day Chise?" asked Issei between two bites.

"Mou, I do not understand. Every boys in the class just stare at me like idiots. I found it annoying."

Issei didn't say anything, but his chopsticks briefly caught fire. Luckily, Chise didn't notice. Chise had always been a bit of an airhead. That was the principal reason why he never really trusted anybody with her, beside his parents and maybe Aika who had a soft spot for the girl.

A cold shudder suddenly went down Issei's back. A danger was approaching, and very quickly !

Faster than lightning, Issei reached inside of his bag and… pulled a bento that he tossed in the air, just in time for a blur to snatch the precious food in flight.

The blur landed, revealing a very known girl to the siblings.

Sylphid Kurukuru, real name Ilococoo, was a young female rhyme dragon, one of the rare species able to turn into a human form. The species was on the verge of extinction, because many high-ranked devils tried to bind them as their familliars, and rhyme dragons refused to reproduce in what they called 'captivity'.

"Why you insist on trying to tackle me for food is beyond me, Sylphid-chan." Said Issei, resuming munching on his food as if nothing happened.

"Mou, not hunting and catching your prey make the food insipid." Replied the female dragon. Cue sweatdrops from the siblings. That was Sylphid for you.

"Get back there you worms!" "Take your punishment like real men !" "Kill them! Kill them with FIRE !"

All three of them didn't react when Matsuda and Motohama ran past them, chased by dozens of angry girls. Such was the ordinary life for the Kuoh students.

* * *

Some blocks away from Kuoh, in one of the numerous heavily frequented alleys, inside of a small western-style restaurant, you could find one guy with messy black hair and twitching red eyes starring at one whitish-silver headed girl, who was happily munching on a burger. You could also note that half the surface of her table was covered in burger, as if she refused to eat all the previous ones.

"If you tell me that there's something wrong with the burger, such as a too sweet pickle or a too sour sauce, I'll swear…"

"Actually, the burger is perfect." Replied an amused voice. The black haired guy sighed… "… The French fries, however, are too salty."

"DAMN YOU!"

"Aw, come on, don't be so riled up Onii-san, I'm just trying to help improve your cooking." giggled the girl.

"By constantly pestering me? By Lilith's flesh mounds, you're as annoying as back in the Babylonians days. And that's saying something!"

The silvery-white haired girl wiped her mouth with a napkin, humming. "The time flow dear brother. The world will soon be award of our survival."

"Hun" snorted the young man "The mundane world doesn't even know we were supposed to be destroyed to begin with."

The girl nodded. "We will have to be patient. Just appearing randomly will cause mayhem. I suggest we wait her, play sims 3, eat French fries and do cosplay."

"…How the mighty has fallen. Who knew you liked such puny childish pastimes…"

"…You're poor, you smell, and you wear heart spotted underwear." Huffed the girl.

" Why you little…. HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW?!"

X

x

X

**Yes I know it's rather uneventful, but patience, my preciouses, I just wanted to introduce a little more the universe of SUM...**


	3. important AN

**Heya guys, it's Radji. I'll make a dreadful announcement right there and there: Lord of the Forest and Sum are put on Hiatus. don't kill me.**

**Blood and Madness will be replaced by a Toriko/Soul Eater . I will focus on that story for a while.**

**And finally, it's with an heavy heart that I announce that Daughter of the sun Children of the storm is now up to adoption. If you are interested, tell me.**

**Radji, off.**


End file.
